


To Feel Affection For

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [13]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bionicle, Macku/Hewkii, she doesn't stop feeling affection for or loving him just because he was made into a Toa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel Affection For

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Hewkii had been remade into a Toa and she had not. To her that didn't mean she couldn't continue to feel affection for him.

It certainly didn't mean that anyone who was a Toa couldn't be loved by those who were not Toa. Her fellow Matoran were trying to gently encourage her to give up on her feelings for her friend now Toa and love someone who was more of her ranking.

Mata Nui, she did not know how anyone among the Matoran had gotten that idea into their heads while the Toa plainly shared their affection between themselves and with others of their choosing. Just because her fellow Matoran had strange ideas about who could be loved and who could not be, that did not mean she could not love him if she wished too.

It really wasn't their business to know to begin with.

Hewkii might be a Toa, but that didn't mean he couldn't receive her affection and she would continue to love him until she did.


End file.
